<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fox's banquet by tid8bit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181340">A fox's banquet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit'>tid8bit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shouyou's Setter Squad [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Miya Atsumu, Creampie, Drinking, Facials, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Guess who's horny, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single part of Shouyou Hinata makes Atsumu hungry. His happy-go-lucky personality, his captivating smiles, how he displays his skills on the court, oh, and his appetizing body of course. Sadly he's not the only one in line for a bite, a pack of setters keep stealing away his prey and he's starving. The sly fox will have to find a way to his favorite meal, let the hunt begin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shouyou's Setter Squad [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A fox's banquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to change Atsumu's speech style a bit from previous fics, reading the manga for reference he sticks to using 'you' instead of 'ya' more often. Besides that I'll take some liberties to emphasize his accent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scent of freshly cooked rice wafts in a restaurant kitchen. Osamu stands behind the counter preparing onigiri with a variety of ingredients ready to serve as fillers. He rubs his palms with a bit of salt and starts moulding the rice into compact balls, adds a mix of either fish, meat or sweet fillings in the middle, then covers it and wraps the finished product with nori, a simple seaweed layer. Osamu's skillful fingers which used to be feared in a volleyball court are now used to craft typical Japanese cuisine at its best. Onigiri Miya's recipe is the most popular around, but when people ask his secret he's always humble, "Nothin' special, just good rice, and make it with care."</p><p>Osamu looks at his phone, it's past midnight, the 'closed' sign has been hanging from the door for some time now, but there's still an annoying customer that refuses to leave. He walks out of the counter with the rice balls and a bottle of sake, sitting besides a sad excuse of a man wearing the Black Jackals uniform, sulking like a baby.</p><p>"Eat some of this 'Tsumu, not goin' to solve anythin' with yer face smashed against the counter."</p><p>"Why eat, I'm dyin' anyways," he states dramatically.</p><p>"Not in my restaurant, you wanna give me a bad rep?" Osamu jokes trying to lift up his mood, but he knows Atsumu's tantrums are worse than that.</p><p>The blonde raises his head and immediately stuffs his mouth with rice balls one after another, gulping on the small bottle of sake to avoid choking but gradually getting drunker, hopefully he doesn't really die here.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" It's not actually hard to guess, whenever Atsumu wanders late night into the restaurant to vent his frustrations it's a fifty-fifty chance of being about volleyball or his love affairs. Which one will be tonight?</p><p>"Shouyou-kun hates me," he speaks with a scowl, face comically covered in rice, "been attendin' these live streams, English classes with two pretty guys, trainin' with Tobio-kun...not goin' out with me anymore."</p><p>Osamu lets out a sigh, it's hard to reason with this man, but he'll try. "You stick together almost everyday, even after volleyball practice he comes home often, don'tcha think it's normal he wants to hang out with his friends?"</p><p>"No," Atsumu glares at him, "I don't like it, they're fuckin' Shouyou-kun."</p><p>Just when Osamu thought that after all these years his shitty personality had improved from the liar, selfish and moody piece of crap he is, he's proven wrong.</p><p>"Maybe he only wants me for my cock," he continues, "am I a disposable fuck toy?"</p><p><em>"Wouldn't be surprised with yer personality, but-" </em>Osamu ponders before talking again, "I don't think that's the case, he's got that field covered with his squad of setters."</p><p>Atsumu pouts feeling dejected, "True that, too much competition." He takes something out of his shorts pocket, a lovely keychain with a hanging figurine of a fox beast-boy Hinata gifted him recently, he always carries it on him, even during training.</p><p><em>"Do you like it? I thought it looked cute, you know, just like you!" </em>Hinata said with the most beautiful smile in the world, winking and putting the precious item in his hands.</p><p>He hiccups and sniffs after another sip of sake, staring at the now empty bottle, "Hey 'Samu, how can I make my cock even more irresistible?"</p><p>"What the hell are ya talkin' about dumbass."</p><p>He looks down between his legs, "If I'm the best he'll spend more time with me."</p><p>The only reaction Osamu manages is a facepalm, he realizes this situation is exactly the same as when they played volleyball at Inarizaki, his brother's mental age goes down by five years when it comes to Hinata as well. <em>"Honestly, what didya find in this guy Shouyou?"</em></p><p>"Not to be blunt, but yer not his boyfriend," he tries to make sure that's clear.</p><p>"I know, I can go out with whoever I want and still be with him, it's perfect!"</p><p>"You haven't brought anyone else home since you started datin' him, and yer not goin' partyin' to hook up like before."</p><p>Atsumu places his arms crossed flat on the counter, hiding his face in between. "Urgh, fine, I admit it, I love him."</p><p>The shock at these words makes Osamu stay silent for a minute, guess the situation is more dire than he had initially imagined. "Uh, okay, how about you tell him that? Take him out on a real date for once, without sex involved."</p><p>"Oooh, great idea, I'll seduce him until he falls for me so hard he won't be able to live without good ol' 'Tsumu!"</p><p>"Right, somethin' like that," Osamu leans his elbow on the counter with a smirk.</p><p>Atsumu's eyes burn with newly found determination and he gets up from his seat in a hurry, "Prepare yourself Shouyou-kun, yer goin' to beg <em>me</em> to be yer boyfriend." He walks three steps and his head starts spinning before reaching the door, "Shit, I think I'm gonna puke."</p><p>"WAIT 'TSUMU, YOU-!!"</p><p>The lights in the restaurant don't go off until two hours later that night.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The chirping of birds drills into Atsumu's ears, early rays of sun enter the room through the blinders as he wraps his body inside a cocoon of blankets, head aching despite the cozy layer of armor.</p><p>"Damn it 'Samu, you know what sake does to me, fuckin' asshole." He finds out he'd been thrown on bed still in his Black Jackals uniform, the clothes wrinkled and sticky with sweat from yesterday's training. Making himself presentable is the priority right now, so he gets up fumbling around until he reaches the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water throwing in one of these bath bombs he likes. He shrugs off the filthy pieces of clothing and dips in, feeling better as the room gets foggy with steam.</p><p>A deep sigh later he begins thinking of his words last night and how to put his plan into action. <em>"I already tell Shouyou I love him quite often,"</em> he closes his eyes to get a better picture of what to do, <em>"but how can I prove it better?"</em></p><p>Even if his brother hasn't noticed Atsumu has been changing slowly since he met Hinata, he worries about his teammates, throws back-handed compliments more often, doesn't act as rudely towards his fangirls, tries to return what he borrows, lies a little less for his own benefit...still a jerk, but a tolerable one. It's likely that he hasn't noticed it either, if he did he would probably deny the fact, to change for someone else is far from his regular personality. At least he's able to be sincere about his feelings for Hinata, then again he was never one to keep shut about his opinions or feelings, good or bad. He's trying to be more sensitive in that regard too.</p><p><em>"Guess 'Samu is right, I never take Shouyou to decent dates, we're tired after practice so we end up at home most of the time to spend time together...and I don't ask on his free days, he's busy with the rest of setters." </em>A twinge of hurt stabs at his heart, he wants to be more selfish, wants to monopolize Hinata, spoil him rotten with cares, kisses, cuddles, everything he wants and deserves. It's conflictive since he doesn't want to come off as a needy guy either, he's not that type, is he?</p><p>He gets out of the bath without even bothering to dry himself, picks up his phone and lies naked and soaked on his futon, browsing for nice places to visit. He's never had to worry about properly courting someone in his life, his attractive looks granted him a fun time no matter who or where and that was enough until now. He spends a whole twenty minutes searching for options before giving up, "I suck at this, screw it, gonna ask directly."</p><p>-Atsumu: wanna hang out today Shouyou-kun? ;)</p><p>The reply comes quickly, a gesture that makes Atsumu proud for some reason.</p><p>-Shouyou: of course I want to ♥</p><p>-Atsumu: where wouldya like?</p><p>-Shouyou: not sure, anywhere is fine! (Shouyou is typing...)</p><p>Atsumu frowns at the lack of hints, "Come on Shouyou, throw me a bone here."</p><p>-Shouyou: there's a festival near your neighborhood, you told me you liked these</p><p>He's a bit surprised that Hinata remembers such a thing, they talk for hours about a lot of random topics, and he seems to memorize even the silliest of details. Without realizing it he starts smiling like a fool –he feels like one– as he types a reply.</p><p>-Atsumu: yeah, there will be fireworks too, whatcha think?</p><p>-Shouyou: let's go!</p><p>-Shouyou: but I have to help my sis with homework first, see you there at 8pm</p><p>"DAMN RIGHT!!" he shouts as he stretches his whole body on the futon, fists lifted in a victory pose. There are three things that make Atsumu feel real joy, third are the cheers from the crowd when he scores a point, second is to make a perfect toss showing off his skills, and at the top of the list is Shouyou Hinata. Apparently his priorities have been jumbled around, he never would've thought he'd put someone else over his passion for volleyball, but Hinata makes every second together worth it, just thinking about him gets Atsumu excited.</p><p>"If I follow 'Samu's advice he said to have a date without sex, but," he lets a hand drift to his lower stomach, "that's askin' for the impossible, unless..."</p><p>-Atsumu: wanna show me a sneak peek at what I'm getting tonight?</p><p>-Shouyou: now?</p><p>-Atsumu: please</p><p>Meanwhile at Hinata's home the boy gives a few excuses to Natsu –they were watching tv together– and rushes to his room. He knows Atsumu well enough to know a 'please' meant he was needy. "Only a sneak peak then," he lifts his t-shirt keeping it up by biting at the end of it, then pushes down his bottoms to show how he fists his cock, holding it upright yet hidden by his hand except the head. He snaps a picture looking extremely sexy with a grin and a cute blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>"Fuck..." Atsumu's body reacts right away, licking his lips thinking of how much he wants to suck him off, god knows he's weak for Hinata's cock, the way he whines when he's about to release is like a melody to his ears.</p><p>-Atsumu: love you</p><p>There's another buzz after his text, but he's already dropped his phone to focus on touching himself, twisting his wrist in a pleasant motion as he slides his fingers up and down his shaft while his legs lay loose on the futon. He screws his eyes shut and begins moaning without holding anything back, "Shouyou-kun...I want you, mmh...so much," he continues rubbing the slit with his thumb, then makes a circle with his fingers curling tightly at the underside of the head. The fleeting pleasure makes his body twitch, his cock dribbling precum as he jerks off hard. His mind is filled with thoughts of Hinata, hips moving in rapid thrusts like they would if he were inside his lover, the mental image pushing him over the edge. "Fuck, feels so good Shouyou...ah- shit, yeah-!" he rides the orgasm pumping fast, his cock throbbing as he milks strings of cum that splatter on his stomach and upwards. His body becomes relaxed and his head feels lighter with his cravings temporarily satisfied.</p><p>After a moment of repose Atsumu glances at the mess of fluids. "Ugh, so much for a long bath," he gets up to clean himself with some wet wipes and tosses them on the trash, "but at least now I'll be able to endure a date without sex," he says with confidence.</p><p>The phone buzzes again, and Atsumu checks the last two messages.</p><p>-Shouyou: I love you too</p><p>-Shouyou: ♥ ♥ ♥</p><p>Another picture is attached to these hearts, a nude this time.</p><p>Atsumu gulps feeling his thirst get worse, "...Or maybe not."</p><p>- - -</p><p>Hinata walks the streets around Atsumu's neighborhood, he knows the place like the palm of his hand, they've been everywhere together at this point and he really enjoys the feeling of a quiet city at night. He watches as families walk by with their children, prancing happily while wearing traditional masks. There are a lot of couples too, women dressed with elegance in beautiful kimonos for the festival. The air smells like a mix of cotton candy and street food making Hinata's stomach grumble. As he gets close to their meeting point the noise of game stalls, fair rides and the murmur of people gets louder. His eyes go wide in amazement when he reaches the festival entrance, the street is lit with lanterns everywhere, it looks like the scene out of a fantasy movie, the children with masks adding to the ambience. A colorful ferris wheel at the end of the line of stalls catches his attention, he's definitely taking a ride later, a long night awaits.</p><p>All of a sudden he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders, nearly jumping out of his skin in a panic before the man behind speaks.</p><p>"Hey cutie pie, didya put a coin in the vendin' machine? Because yer snack is here."</p><p>Hinata snorts and laughs incontrollably at the ridiculous pick up line, resting his body back, grasping at the arms enveloping him.</p><p><em>"Alright, that's a good start," </em>Atsumu grins and turns him around, but then his heart does a somersault at Hinata's bright laughing face, like he's illuminated the night sky just for him. He can't say anything, words have vanished from his vocabulary, he's probably making a fool of himself just staring. <em>"Wow, I'm super whipped aren't I?" </em>a rhetorical question, obviously.</p><p>"What, something on my face?" Hinata leans his head to the side, but he's not getting a reply from the blonde, so he decides to go for a kiss instead. The gentle pressure lingers for a few seconds until Atsumu wakes up from his state of stupor, returning the favor pushing their lips together and pulling away slowly a few times, lips sensitive from the soft repeated contact, incredibly arousing for something so chaste. Atsumu clutches Hinata's body closer until they can feel each other's heart beat, a rhythmic 'ba-bump' that accelerates the longer they kiss. They separate after what feels like too brief a moment, breathing onto each other's mouths, a simple kiss, but damn if that didn't feel <em>intense</em>.</p><p>"Good morning sleeping beauty," says Hinata with a quick peck.</p><p>"Oh, so you must be my prince charmin' then?" Atsumu tries to resume the kiss, already impatient.</p><p>"Look mommy, these men are going 'mwaaah' and 'chuu-chuu' like you and daddy!" The offending kid points at them as his parents throw a glare their way full of shame.</p><p>Their faces flush red at the exposure, they didn't notice how they've been making out in the middle of the festival entrance. "Riiiight, let's go see the stalls Shouyou-kun!" Atsumu grabs Hinata's hand, running away together into the crowd of people.</p><p>They stroll through the different attractions, Hinata getting specially excited trying the variety of mini-games, the ones that require aiming are his forte, cross bow shooting, balloon pop, milk bottle toss, ring toss...one hour later between Atsumu's and his own winning prizes they've collected a huge bounty of plush dolls. Hinata ends up giving them away to the kids who lose the games, Atsumu complains, but it's not like they can carry them for hours.</p><p>"This is awsome 'Tsumu, how come you didn't bring me to one of these earlier?"</p><p>"I'm not the best at plannin' I suppose, plus we're almost always busy to hang out like this."</p><p>Hinata holds his hand tighter while looking at him, "Yeah, thank you for dealing with me."</p><p>"What?" Atsumu is confused at his words, "I should be the one doin' the thankin' Shouyou-kun." He honestly means it, there hasn't been anyone capable of standing him for too long, or keeping him interested like Hinata does, he hasn't felt this content for a long time.</p><p>"I'm just saying...I understand it's difficult when there are other guys involved," Hinata's expression turns apologetic, gaze low as they walk. He would never risk hurting someone he loves, and he loves his setters with all his being. Maybe it's an egocentric kind of relationship, but he does everything he can to make them happy and they do the same in exchange, it just works. Sometimes he feels guilty when they get jealous at each other, even if he insists that he doesn't have a favorite.</p><p>Out of nowhere a huge cotton candy gets shoved in front of his face, the fluff sticking to the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Yer more handsome with a smile," Atsumu shoves a small fluff of cotton in his mouth, "don't worry, I'm okay with the way things are." Ah, a smidge of a white lie right there.</p><p>Looking straight into his eyes Hinata sucks the sugar-coated finger, rolling his tongue around and letting go with a huff. "Thank you," he says smiling again.</p><p>Atsumu bites harshly at his lower lip, self-control isn't one of his qualities, but he's making an inhuman effort to keep this date from turning into a wild fuck behind stalls. He crosses an arm over Hinata's shoulders, picking up their path towards the end of the festival.</p><p>"Gwaah, it's even more impressive up close!" Hinata shouts as they approach the ferris wheel, "The fireworks are about to start, we'll be able to watch them from the top if we go in now, quick 'Tsumu!" They enter one of the closed cabins sitting together and the ride begins at the same time as the fireworks. They eventually reach the peak, the panoramic is astounding, the city lights expand far and wide and the fireworks explode in a multitude of colors painting the inside of the cabin.</p><p><em>"Come on Atsumu, make it the best date ever, yer here to seduce him, just do it,"</em> he innerly cheers himself. Turning his head he stares at the man by his side, the fireworks reflect on his eyes and he thinks the sparks look even more beautiful within these brown orbs. Hinata notices his gaze and grins, "You're missing the best part."</p><p>"Nah, <em>this</em> is the best part," he mashes their lips, hungry but adoring, grasping at the edge of Hinata's jaw angling his head for a deeper kiss. Hinata opens his mouth acknowledging his intentions, their tongues brush against one another with fondness, pouring every drop of their feelings into it. The lewd moans they let out reveal their yearning and the kiss becomes fierce as Hinata's hand travels to Atsumu's crotch, naughty fingers undoing his zipper.</p><p>"Ah- Shouyou-kun, that's-" Hinata nips at his lips as he tries to argue against it, wants to say how he doesn't want to make this date sexual, but the warmth of Hinata's hand wrapping around his lenght chokes the words down his throat.</p><p>"Shh," Hinata's head drops between his legs, his luscious lips grazing his erection, "enjoy the ride 'Tsumu."</p><p>What else can he do besides taking it, who would be able to refuse? He keeps his gaze on the fireworks, his hand playing with Hinata's orange locks as he moves up and down at a steadfast pace. The way he works his tongue is out of this world, he feels so spoiled, so loved, he was supposed to be the one doing the seducing tonight, but Hinata is always a step ahead.</p><p>"Y-you know...I've been- been tryin' to hold back tonight...m-make it special- for ya, oh fuck-!"</p><p>Hinata's lips bump his crotch and Atsumu tugs at his hair pulling back roughly as he comes, whining and calling his name desperately. With a remnant of awareness he watches the final fireworks make a big bang, the cabin lights up and he looks back at Hinata to see his face covered with cum, licking away the strands on his lips. "Shit, I'm sorry Shouyou-kun," but he isn't, the sight so indecent he'll never forget it.</p><p>They leave the festival after that, the walk to Atsumu's home quiet as they hold hands. Once they arrive they take off their shoes sneaking into the setter's room without making a sound. In less than a minute they're removing each other's clothes but there's no urgency in their actions, the heat earlier has turned into something more subdued, their touch easy and docile. In the end they lie inside the futon, cuddling and tangling their legs pressing their bodies as close as possible, Atsumu relenting to the small spoon position as Hinata holds him dearly.</p><p>"Listen Shouyou-kun, you gotta be honest," Atsumu prays for a successful outcome, it's been a tough endurance test so he hopes it was worth it, "didya have fun tonight?"</p><p>"Are you kidding? It's the most fun we've had in a while, let's do it again."</p><p>He chuckles satisfied with the result, "I don't know, we have trainin' tomorrow."</p><p>"Hmph!" Hinata sulks nuzzling at the crook of his neck, "It's not enough, 'Tsumu." His hips drag upwards to rub against the other's ass, breathing out a sigh.</p><p>Always demanding for more, for better, it's to be expected of his setters. Atsumu knows he'll have to work hard, be more dilligent, Hinata's standards are high but he still has something to offer and his body is itching for it. He'll make sure to seduce the redhead and today was only half of the plan, tomorrow can't arrive quick enough.</p><p>- - -</p><p>"HEEEEY TSUM-TSUM, HINATA, HURRY UP!!" Bokuto yells from the team bus, they're already late, here's the main problem with hanging out past midnight, training is always around the corner and they can't afford to play like trash because the lack of sleep.</p><p>Hinata sprints out of the door first, munching on a rice ball Osamu prepared, "Sorry Bokuto-san, we're ready!"</p><p>"Huh, are you now, where's your uniform?" he lifts a brow seeing his regular clothes.</p><p>"Um, I'll use the spare I left in my locker!"</p><p>Bokuto elbows his arm as he gets in the bus, "Long night?" Hinata nods with a coy smile.</p><p>"Yer kiddin' me 'Samu, why didn'tcha wash my uniform too?!" Osamu shouts back something along the lines of not being anyone's maid. Apparently Hinata isn't the only one unprepared this morning.</p><p>Peeking his head from the bus Sakusa makes a sour face, "Like two peas in a pod."</p><p>After bowing over and over apologizing to the coach the bus goes on its way to the next practice match. The volleyball court is lively when they arrive –Hinata and Atsumu have to make a stop in the lockers for their spare uniforms– there are fans from both teams waiting for the players to appear to ask for autographs, and a triad of cute girls rush towards Hinata, two of them are wearing a t-shirt with his team number, the other a black jackal mascot t-shirt.</p><p>"Oh my gosh Hinata-san, can I get your autograph? I brought a volley ball for it."</p><p>"Sign my t-shirt please, you're my favorite Black Jackals player!"</p><p>"Kyaaahh! I think I'm going to faint, you're so handsome in person!"</p><p>Hinata blushes at the compliments, he's never going to get used to raving fans, of course it feels good to be recognized for your achievements, but he gets overwhelmed when people praise him in such a straightforward manner.</p><p>"Here, here, you have to sign my t-shirt right <em>here</em>."</p><p>There's a questioning look on Hinata's face, "But you're wearing it, how can I-?"</p><p>The girl puffs her chest flaunting her breasts, and Hinata steps back at the perverted request. "U-um, s-sorry but I can't."</p><p>One of the girls squeals seeing Hinata flustered, he's cornered by the three girls at this point, like he's about to be tackled. Atsumu is signing autographs not too far behind, the loud screeching noise makes him turn his head, and his eyes go wide seeing what's happening. His pen drops, his glare could cut through steel and his scowl is full of rage. Leaving the pen on the floor he stomps his way towards Hinata.</p><p>He looms in front of the shorter girls, holding Hinata's waist. "The hell do you think yer doin' you oinkin' pigs?"</p><p>Not backing off the bold girl stands her ground, "Asking for an autograph, duh!"</p><p>Atsumu's face goes from furious to disgusted in a fraction of a second.</p><p>"Actually, I was wondering if you'd give me your phone number, Hinata-san...we could talk in private."</p><p>Hinata feels Atsumu's hand shake as he grips his waist, crumpling his t-shirt. "Ah, we should go with the rest of-"</p><p>"He's taken, so fuck off," what he truly meant to say was that he has a boyfriend, perhaps kiss him in front of everyone for good measure, but he'll try to practice self-restraint for once or else he risks getting another scolding.</p><p>The girls stand dumbfounded, the one that was holding the volley ball lets it drop with her mouth hanging open. Atsumu looks under his nose at them as if they were insignificant animals, then turns around dragging Hinata along.</p><p>"That was mean 'Tsumu," he chuckles looking back at the girls' faces.</p><p>"Was I supposed to stand by when yer about to get sexually assaulted?"</p><p>"They were asking for my autograph."</p><p>"And yer phone number," he notes with a growl.</p><p>"Wow, you're jealous."</p><p>Atsumu stops walking to glance at Hinata, his smug expression showing with a shit-eating grin. <em>"I'll get my revenge for this Shouyou,"</em> he pouts and lets go of his waist to do warm ups with the rest of the team before the game starts.</p><p>The match won't last long, Atsumu is extremely fired up after the incident earlier and the ball pays the price, his spikes brutal smashing with so much force it looks like it may explode. His tosses are accurate to a perfect degree, not a single mistake in synchronization with Hinata. Each point he'd glance at him waiting for praise, and of course he gets it, combined with the adrenaline he feels at the top of his game. He observes as Hinata jumps, receives, spikes, his body gleaming with sweat pure art in motion as they decimate the rival team together. Another quick set and it's over, the crowd cheers for the Black Jackals once more.</p><p>"Congrats Tsum-Tsum, you scored like a madman today!" Bokuto pats his back with enthusiasm and goes to help Hinata pick the stray balls laying around.</p><p>Sakusa sits on the bench nearby as he gulps on his water bottle, "That was more aggressive than usual," he points out. The blonde smirks with arrogance as he wipes the sweat off his face with a towel, flicking his hair back.</p><p>Hinata bends down to pick up another ball and Atsumu's gaze stays fixed on him, slowly slinking closer pretending to be helpful by picking a ball or two, but all he wants is a closer view of his ass. <em>"Damn, wish I were these shorts the way they're stickin' to him."</em></p><p>"Leave the rest to me Bokuto-san, I'll handle the cleaning!"</p><p>"Okay, don't stay up until late again, got it?" he says as he waves goodbye.</p><p>Right behind Sakusa picks up his bag walking towards the door, he stops at the exit, whistling to catch Atsumu's attention.</p><p>"I don't want to see our wing spiker limping around after a game," he sends a threatening glare to the setter, "understood?"</p><p>Atsumu frowns at the clear warning, <em>"Not yer damn business Omi-kun," </em>flipping him off when he turns his back.</p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p>"It's nothin' Shouyou-kun, let me help you out!"</p><p>Hinata smiles at him innocently, "Thanks! You were incredible out there by the way."</p><p>"Gonna butter me up after makin' me sweat settin' for ya huh?" he tosses the ball he was holding straight into the basket with the rest, and then stands in front of Hinata, it's time to execute the last steps of his plan.</p><p>"Come on, I didn't mean it that-" Atsumu's lips shut him up, gripping at his ass with both hands, forcing their bodies to crash without warning. A delicious mewl indicates Hinata likes it, and soon they're locked into a shameless open-mouthed kiss, grinding their cocks together as they stand in the middle of the empty court.</p><p>"Oh, wow, what's gotten into you?" Hinata manages to speak before Atsumu plunges his tongue inside, anxious and self-indulgent, tongues weaving at a thrilling pace. They pull away panting heavily but their hips continue the pleasure-seeking motions, earning lewd moans from each other as their cocks get hard at the contact.</p><p>"You thought I'd go a night without fuckin' you Shouyou-kun?" he sucks at Hinata's neck, he tastes salty, appetizing, it makes him hungry for a sample of every inch of bronze skin.</p><p>"Maybe, but you're going to make up for it aren't you?" In a brusque movement Atsumu yanks the redhead's t-shirt upwards and throws it away. His chest heaves quickly, Hinata's body is a temple and Atsumu is his worshipper, soaking in every drop of sweat that falls.</p><p>"You have no idea of the things I wanted to do last night." A warm mouth plants kisses traveling downwards to the dip of Hinata's collarbones, licking at the sweat pooled there. Atsumu follows the path across his chest and stops at his nipples sucking in a playful manner, enjoying the suggestive noises he gets in return.</p><p>Hinata keeps his gaze on him with a sly smirk, "But I did figure it out, you're not subtle at all." Gentle fingers entwine within silky blonde hair, massaging the back of his head as a starved tongue slides throughout his abs, and Atsumu's hands squeeze his ass roughly as he reaches his navel.</p><p>Kisses rain in lingering motions around the sensitive area, Atsumu bites pulling at the hem of his shorts and it snaps back making Hinata's body jolt. The tent in front of him calls for attention and he's dying to deliver, mouthing at the hard-on hidden under thin layers of clothing. "So you realized and still teased me, aren'tcha naughty."</p><p>"I always know what you need 'Tsumu," his hands pull at his shorts and boxers altogether, his cock bouncing as it breaks free, "you need <em>this</em>."</p><p>The banquet is served on a silver platter, time to dig in.</p><p>Atsumu moistens his lips and holds onto Hinata's thighs, "You know me so well." He wraps his mouth around the head sucking lightly, his tongue swirls lavishing affection upon him, then slides back and forth caressing the sensitive part underneath. Suddenly a bulb lights up in his mind, and he pulls away smooching the tip.</p><p>"Let's play a game, if you answer five questions about me I'll give ya a reward."</p><p>"Mmh, yeah, that should be easy enough," Hinata would agree to anything when he's getting his cock sucked, but the promise of a reward just sweetened the deal.</p><p>"First, when is my birthday?" Atsumu begins pumping his shaft leisurely, feeling it pulse.</p><p>"Hnn...i-it's..." his hips start rocking into the tight fist, "October fifth."</p><p>"My favorite food." He licks at the slit while his hand picks up speed.</p><p>"Crap, ngh, you- you like fatty tuna." His concentration is severely diminished at this point, Atsumu seems bent on juicing his cock but he's not complaining.</p><p>"What was my team number at Inarizaki?" The tip starts leaking precum and he savors his meal with appetite, it might be depraved but he loves the taste of Hinata's cum. He's seriously into it now, his own hand slipping within his shorts to jerk himself off.</p><p>"Ah, h-hold on, trying to...ooh- it was seven!" In a desperate attempt he tries sinking himself deeper into Atsumu's mouth, but the man retreats with a smirk, a strand of spit and precum keeping them connected until it drips past his chin.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a good boy," his mouth is tempting, alluring with his tongue hanging loose, his hand working his own cock with fervor feeling dampness taint his boxers, "what do I hate the most about my hands?"</p><p>Hinata watches him masturbate, his face is so lustful, so improper, he'd probably suck him dry even if he failed a question right now. He taps his cock on his tongue, teasing, pressing side to side on his lips feeling his labored breath, "You hate when your fingertips get dry."</p><p>"You really do know me." Atsumu holds Hinata's cock by the base, swallowing the rest of his lenght relishing on his inherent scent and taste –stronger than usual, perhaps he'll consider doing this after every game– producing a throaty moan so deep Hinata feels a tremor shake him to the core. He bobs his head passionately, the rhythm savage and careless, applying it to how he's servicing his own cock, fisting it roughly. The excitement is contagious and Hinata fucks his mouth without restraint.</p><p>"Please 'Tsumu, last one-!"</p><p>With a loud pop Atsumu lets go licking his lips, his eyes half lidded oozing with infatuation, "What do you like about me Shouyou-kun?" he asks with a hoarse voice. It doesn't make sense, he needs to understand how can someone this wonderful think so highly of a human being like him. It'd be pitiful if he turned out to be just a fuck toy, but part of him says he'd consent to it so long he gets to be with Hinata.</p><p>There's no room for thinking twice in this situation, Hinata isn't able to even if he tried so he blurts out whatever comes to mind first, which is always the truth, "Everything, I like you just the way you are 'Tsumu."</p><p>You can almost hear the sound of a Cupid's arrow striking through the blonde's heart with a 'ka-thunk', his jaw drops at Hinata's confession, his face is flushing an adorable shade of red, and least but not last his cock jerks begging for this sweet man to put him out of his misery. He wonders if this is what it means to be lovesick.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to see our wing spiker limping around after a game, understood?"</em>
</p><p>Without uttering a word he stands up considering his next course of action, <em>"He never said anythin' about a setter." </em>Hinata's expression turns confused for a moment, Atsumu grabs his wrist dragging him as he walks with his shorts around his thighs until they're inside the sports equipment warehouse, cramped with balls, mats, towels and cleaning supplies.</p><p>"This place reminds me of when I was the ball boy, why are we he-" Hinata's eyes blink once, twice, he must be hallucinating as he watches Atsumu yank at his shorts and underwear until they've dropped to his ankles, bending over a pile of mats. It must definitely be some sort of induced trance from the fantastic blowjob he was receiving, he knows how reluctant Atsumu is to be the bottom unless the mood is right, his prideful logic says that puts him at a disadvantage, makes him feel vulnerable, even if he enjoys coming from Hinata's cock.</p><p>"Mmmh, I think this is comfortable enough, wouldn't want anyone to see." His chest rests on the mats as he sucks his index and middle fingers, coating them with saliva until he feels it's sufficient, and then he spreads his legs wider to begin stretching himself. His legs tremble a bit and he huffs shakily as he thrusts them as deep as he can, setting up for a speedy pace trying to get himself ready as soon as possible for Hinata.</p><p>"Stop, stop it 'Tsumu," the blonde looks over his shoulder, stilling his fingers inside, "let me help you with that." It's impossible to be presented with the image of Atsumu Miya acting so slutty and not do anything about it, Hinata realizes they don't have a condom or lube, so preparation is important, he'll have to do with what's available. He removes Atsumu's hand, the man leaning his elbows on the mats for support, and after some brainstorming he picks the only possible option hoping Atsumu is fine with it, he wants to reward his behavior properly. Kneeling on the floor he grips at his ass cheeks spreading them apart, his entrance moist from the previous attempt.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun, yer not thinking of- oh, oooh, hmmm-!" Forehead pressed flat on the mats he tries relaxing his body as Hinata's tongue enters him carefully, measured to stop immediately if he asked for it, but despite the shame Atsumu feels the pleasure outweights it, so he doesn't. "Ah, hah, Shouyou, god, yer not holdin' back anythin' today," his cock jerks as Hinata pushes his tongue in and out fucking him so tenderly he feels like he's going crazy at the slow-going action. Without thinking a wanton mewl escapes him and Hinata goes all the way in, surprising his cock with a hard tug in contrast to the gentleness of his tongue. "Y-yeah, that's- great, fuck!"</p><p>Hinata smiles at the enthusiastic display, he stands up again, inserting three fingers loosening Atsumu's hole throughly thrusting a few times before pulling out, the rim twitches and he decides he's ready. "You like it when we get dirty like this," he spits on his hole for some extra slick, "what would the fans say?"</p><p>"I don't care, just give it to me already," his tone is rough, but the underlying meaning is a plea for satisfaction. Hinata has been patient but there's no holding back any longer, a swift snap of hips and he's fully sheathed himself in. Atsumu's spine tingles, his skin gets goosebumps and soon persistent slaps of skin on skin echo in the small room along with his carnal moans, bordering a scream. "Sho- mmh, Shouyou-kun, touch me- hah, touch me, please," he can be a bit greedy with his demands too, can't he? After all he's submitting to Hinata's wishes, his insides coiling as he gets stretched open, consciousness swimming somewhere far, the only thing he can still recognize is the sound of his voice and Hinata's while bursts of pleasure wash over his body.</p><p>Their moans get louder and Hinata leans over Atsumu's body, a hand holds onto his hip with force while the other roams to Atsumu's cock, the head is leaking in thin spurts and when Hinata wraps his hand around it throbs dribbling a thick rope of cum. "Ngh, ooh- fuck, yes, a-almost there-!" Hinata pounds with so much strenght and intensity Atsumu's knees go weak bending and hitting the pile of mats he's using for support. He's definitely going to be limp for tomorrow's training, he can feel it in his muscles.</p><p>"You wanted this 'Tsumu, you were begging for it yesterday, I knew it, I saw how you looked at me," Hinata pounds him feeling his body start to spasm and tighten up, "but you didn't fuck me even after I sucked you off, so now I'm going to come inside you, 'kay?" he jerks his cock ruthlessly, Atsumu whimpers but rocks his hips back taking Hinata's lenght without falter.</p><p>Hinata gives a fierce thrust pushing the man below hard onto the mats, his whole weight pressing down as his hips snap forward. "Mnn, ah-!" he hits the orgasm releasing abruptly in rapid spurts, hips stuttering as he fills up Atsumu to the brim, but he's not done with him, not yet, not until he's completely satisfied too, his cock keeps abusing his prostate, cum overflows trickling from his ass making for filthy wet slaps. "Come for me 'Tsumu," he demands with a sultry tone on his ear.</p><p>"Oh god, fuck, Shouyou-kun-!!" he shuts his eyes tight seeing his personal galaxy of stars, Hinata takes his sweet time extending his climax pumping his cock energetically, stroking the base and squeezing upwards to coerce more cum out, his fingers finally releasing the tension as thick strands shoot onto the mats nonstop until only a few beads drip out. Atsumu shivers head to toe from stimulation, completely crushed between the mats and Hinata, although he's thankful for it or else he'd be on the floor about now. "...Shit, that was a good fuck," he lets out a satisfied sigh, his throat raspy from both the blowjob and the loud noises he produced, but that's not the most exhausted part of his body. He tries to stand when Hinata steps back and he nearly drops to his knees if it weren't for Hinata's reassuring hug.</p><p>"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Hinata kisses behind his ear, "you've got cum running down your ass."</p><p>"You could've pulled out."</p><p>"I asked you first, actually." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, but still.</p><p>"Huh? I think my brain stopped workin' when ya started eatin' me out."</p><p>A cute chuckle escapes Hinata, "Next time make sure you bring supplies when you plan this stuff."</p><p>Oh, Atsumu almost forgot, there was a plan, a very complex one to seduce Hinata after the game finished. It seems to have gone down the drain the moment he saw Hinata's curves when he bent to pick that one volley ball, he can't even remember it anymore, maybe the orgasm was so strong this time it fried part of his brain cells. Who cares? He feels incredible even if his ass is totally pulverized. Hinata hands him one of the towels in the warehouse to clean himself –the mess on the mats too– and they get out together in wobbly legs.</p><p>"So Shouyou-kun," a hint of a blush paints his cheeks, "do you like me more now?"</p><p>"I don't understand," Hinata looks puzzled, guess Atsumu has no choice but to explain.</p><p>"Well, I planned to seduce you so you'd fall for me even harder," ever bold he admits to it with a proud expression, "did it work?"</p><p>Hinata snorts a laugh at the silly idea, "But I already fall for you everyday 'Tsumu."</p><p>A deadly volley of Cupid's arrows pierce holes through Atsumu's heart. He's done, dead, bury this man, his heart has stopped and he has ascended to heaven with an angel called Shouyou Hinata.</p><p><em>"Why does it feel like I'm the one bein' seduced." </em>Plan backfired, but no losses.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Black Jackals' coach calls for the team to get in line for morning training.</p><p>"Meian, Inunaki"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Tomas, Barnes."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Bokuto, Sakusa."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Hinata, Miya."</p><p>"Yes sir!" but only Hinata's voice replies.</p><p>They look at him with a frown and the redhead scratches his nape, apparently embarrased.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, I'm here." Atsumu drags his feet from the locker room limping like he'd got beaten up, and he certainly has bruises in parts not visible. The walk of shame, you could call it, except he doesn't care reading Hinata's lips whisper a silent "love you."</p><p>He stands in line beside Sakusa.</p><p>"What I said applied to you as well dumbass," the dark haired man teases.</p><p>"Shaddap Omi-kun."</p><p>- - -</p><p>FIN ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know, I imagine Atsumu would be the type to simp hard for Hinata yet be a total jerk about it, denying it while he's jealous of everyone else. I think he'd get along with Oikawa, that or they'd kill each other.</p><p>Bonus: a sketch of what was on my mind writing this!</p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>